Kiss Me Goodbye, My Lover
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: [Fuuin] There are just some things you can't do, no matter how much you tell them to. Lilina found that out the hard way. RoyxLilina. Character death. One shot.


**Kiss Me Goodbye, My Lover**

**Pairing(s): **Roy/Lilina

**Warning(s): Character death. **Fluff. Tragedy. Romance.

**Summary: **It's one thing to be with your lover during his last few moments, but it's another for them to tell them to kiss them goodbye because you'll never see him again. For Lilina, this wasn't the easiest thing to ever do, and she'll never let him go, even though he told her to. Roy/Lilina

**Beta'd By: **Mewlon. Thanks so much!

**Author's Notes: **Let me tell you something. This story is fluffy romance with a **character death**. If you love your precious Fire Emblem characters to bits, you might not want to read this.

**Disclaimer: Fire Emblem is not mine. It never will be.  
**

"Ugh!" A sword parried Roy's and plunged into his abdomen, coming out the other side, blood squirting out, blood smeared on the blade, and the soldier letting go, allowing the boy to fall onto his knees. They heard a scream, their heads turning to see the cause of the noise.  
Roy pulled the sword out of his stomach, dropping it in front of him, blood running down the side of his mouth. A hand went to the site of the wound, trying to keep his innards from spilling out and to try and stem the bleeding. Making a face, he slouched over, his other hand supporting him.  
"_My lord_! Can you hear me? Are you all right? _Answer me_!" Ellen shouted, shocked, and ran over to him. The red head fell backwards and Ellen was there to catch him. She shrieked at the amount of blood pouring from his wound. Standing over them was a soldier, blood staining his blade, a crooked smile on his face. He licked the blade with a sadistic grin and was about to strike Ellen when Marcus, infuriated by what happened impaled the enemy on his lance, killing the man instantly.

Lilina ran over, gently taking the boy into her arms, his head in her lap. She didn't pay any attention to her bloodstained hands or clothes.  
"_Roy_..._you swore nothing bad would happen_!" she grabbed his hand. "_You swore_!"  
Lance sat behind her, grabbing her shoulders, trying to calm her down and control her at the same time.  
"Screaming at him won't help him. We have to help him. Ellen, what can you do?"  
Shaking, breathing shaky, she knelt down next to the general and looked at him.  
"He's too mortally wounded, Lance. I'm sorry, but there's nothing that can cure him."  
Lilina shook her head, tears streaming down her face.  
"No...No, no, no, _no_..." She laid him on the ground, head on his chest, sobbing.  
"...There has to be something...please, tell me there's _something..._"  
Ellen put a hand on the mage's shoulder, tears in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered, "There's nothing I can do."

Lance checked Roy's wrist, checking for a pulse.  
"He's still alive...but I don't think he will be much longer."  
"It would be wise to tell him anything you wish to _now_ before you can't," Saul said, sitting on his knees next to Ellen.  
Lilina said, her voice cracking, "Leave me and Roy alone for a minute."  
Lance, Ellen and Saul exchanged glances but obeyed her wish.

Lilina, voice muffled by the boy's chest, said, "Roy..." She felt movement and sat up, hand on his chest.  
"Don't move or you'll hurt yourself."  
Roy said, though weakly, "It's a little too late for that, Lilina."  
She started to cry once more, head in her hands. She felt rough skin touch her hand and she looked up. Grasping Roy's hand, she said, "Roy, I have something I want to tell you."  
"Let me go first, Lili."  
Their fingers entwined and she moved closer to him, her head once again on his chest. His breathing was slow, and she knew his time with her was short.  
"We've been together for a while, Lilina. We've been friends since we were children. You've never...left my side this whole war..." he coughed and Lilina looked up.  
"And I never will."  
Roy smiled weakly at her.  
"I've been meaning to tell you this for a while, and I thought I could tell you once this war was over...but I don't think I'll be able to then so...Lilina..." He sat up, wincing, and Lilina held him in that position, arm around his shoulders.  
"...I...I love you." He took her chin in his hand, forcing her to look at him, and kissed her softly on the lips.  
"I love you too, Roy...please...don't leave me..." She hugged him tightly, sobbing uncontrollably.  
"_Don't leave me_." He hugged back, shushing her.  
"Don't cry for me. I hate to see you so sad." He hugged her tighter, adding, "Kiss me goodbye, my lover, and let me go."  
Lilina sat back to look at him, tears in her eyes.  
"Roy..."  
"Kiss me goodbye and let me go," he repeated. It was an order, and it showed in his eyes.  
She kissed him, softly and pulled back.  
"Goodbye, my lover...goodbye...my...friend..."  
Roy smiled.  
"Don't cry for me, promise?" He clutched his stomach and fell back.  
"You'll always be by my side, Lili..."  
She sobbed as he let go of her hand, his eyes closed, and with his last breath said, "Everyone...please...forgive me..." and died.  
"_ROY!_" she yelled and started to cry. "...I love you."

_Fin_

**Author's Note: **Did you cry? I know I did. Err, concrit, praise, flames: all welcome. Though when flaming, please be constructive (that is, please state why you think the story sucks). Thanks!


End file.
